1. Field
This disclosure relates to the organization of electronic files in a file system and accessing those files on a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data including files. File systems allow data and files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store data on one or more storage devices. File systems store data and address data in units typically called clusters or blocks. Popular file systems include FAT and FAT-32, short for File Allocation Table; NTFS, short for NT File System, used on Microsoft Windows operating systems; MFS, a TiVo proprietary file system, short for Media File System; UFS, short for Unix File System, and many others.
Web applications may store large numbers of documents, images, videos and other object-like agglomerations of data. This can be implemented with a distributed hierarchical file system that includes a database to store information about stored objects.